1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video monitor system and, more particularly, to an intelligent video monitor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of monitoring systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,526 relates to a security monitoring system designed to transmit signals from a plurality of video cameras via a common transmission line. Automatic recognition is provided for detecting substantial and noticeable movement within a picture derived from the video information from each of the video signal sources by comparing frames of video information. Each camera is connected to its own modulator and transmitter for wireless communication of the video signal to its own receiver circuit and frequency converter. Each video signal is then transmitted on a common transmission line with a different frequency. A tuner at the receiving end then selects the appropriate camera output by tuning to the appropriate frequency. However, this system discloses individual camera units with corresponding transmitting and receiving circuitry which can be costly and inefficient. In addition, since detection is performed at the receiving end of the system after the video signals have been transmitted wirelessly to the common transmission line, by monitoring the differential video output between successive video frames, the system is more prone to errors introduced into the video signals during transmission. Accordingly, the ""526 patent incorporates additional circuitry in the receiver for avoiding false alarms.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,057 and relates to a security and surveillance system. Detectors monitor zones of surveillance and generate activation signals in response to the detection of the intruder in each of the zones. A camera switcher switches between outputs from discreet cameras based on the outputs from the detectors. However, the ""057 patent also discloses the use of discrete video camera units and therefor, is a very costly and bulky system to maintain and operate.
The present invention relates to an intelligent video monitor system. The system consists of a video monitoring unit including a plurality of detectors arranged in an array for monitoring for an intrusion within a defined area. A plurality of video receiver units are dispersed with and arranged in an array along with the plurality of detectors for monitoring video within the defined area, each of the plurality of video receiver units is arranged for monitoring a portion of the defined area. Processing and control circuitry processes outputs from the plurality of detectors and video receiver units and automatically selects at least one of the video receiver units based on the processed outputs. A wireless transmitter transmits the output from the automatically selected at least one video receiver unit. A wireless receiver system receives the output signal transmitted by the transmitter. The receiver system includes an antenna for receiving the signal output from the transmitter and a receiver for demodulating the output signal received by the antenna to provide a demodulated received signal. A decoder decodes the demodulated received signal to provide at least one decoded signal. A display displays the at least one decoded signal.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the video monitoring unit is in a shape of a sphere or a hemisphere. The video receiver units and detectors are arranged in arrays around an outer circumference of the sphere or hemisphere. The plurality of detectors may consist of audio sensor units.
The processing and control circuitry receives as inputs, output signals from the detectors and video receiver units and processes the output signals and outputs at least one of an average audio signal, a total audio signal and a differential audio signal and at least one of an average video signal, a total video signal and a differential video signal. The differential video signal is derived by performing a comparison of time sequential images from the plurality of video receiver units. A sudden rise or lowering of the differential video signal is used as a trigger for controlling at least one of the focus, the tracking and the sensitivity of the video receiver units to light. The plurality of video receiver units are arranged such that the video monitoring unit is capable of monitoring 360 degrees in all directions.
The plurality of video sensor units can consist of micro element detector units sensitive to different wavelengths of light in the visible and infrared spectrums, such that when ambient light diminishes, power of the detector units in the array which are more sensitive to light can be controlled to detect motion and form a clear, crisp video image.
The transmitter and receiver unit can both be separate compact portable units so that the transmitter unit can be carried into position and left to monitor a desired area. The transmitter and receiver units can include a wireless communication system capable of operating, for example, in one of the 900 Mhz or higher frequency ranges including the and 1.4 and 1.5 Ghz frequency ranges.